


if it's the last thing i do

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, based off an rp verse, set 3 years after lynchwood i think idk i can't remember what i wrote, timothy's gone a wee bit mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: timothy's gone mad, and he's on the quest to find his totally dead girlfriend who he totally believes is alivehe's gone a wee bit insaneand i hate him---based off a verse with @pandoranmama





	if it's the last thing i do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).



A quick survey of the town, he wasn't sure it _could_ be considered a town, told Timothy only about thirty or so bandits defended the town. He'd seen the bulk of their force head out as raiding parties, leaving the real honey ripe for the taking. As much fun as it would have been to wipe out the entire hoard, Timothy planned on playing it smart. He was no good dead, or dismembered. He'd made that mistake before, and payed the price for it tenfold. Three months of relentless torture. Turns out the easiest way to get your captors to _not_ kill you is to look like the person they most want to kill. They spread it out, and sometimes they get sloppy. That's when Timothy took his chance, and he did it tied to a chair. Nisha would have been proud, and she will be when he finds her.

Lynchwood was only 3 years ago, but Timothy knew in his heart she was alive still. The Vault Hunters had spread word they'd killed the Sheriff, Handsome Jack's girlfriend, and they'd spread photos of her body where she lay. It had been enough to snap him like a rubber band, swearing to find her and bring her home. They'd been separated for far too long and once they were reunited, they'd rain hell down on the bastards that had done this to them. Unfortunately, but fortunately for him, the face of Hyperion had already had his face shot in. That was another knife in Timothy's heart, a name he wouldn't be able to strike off his list. A vengeance never satisfied, no matter how many times he saw Jack's body strapped up outside of the pit he died in.

Speaking of pits to die in, Timothy watched as the bandits in town settled in for their 'feast' of fried skag. He found the best time to attack was when they were eating. All it took was a few shots to get them attacking each other, like a well placed insult to instigate a bar fight. He aimed through his sights and picked of a few by the gates, they'd be the first to run when hell broke loose. Next, he locked in on a goliath near the center of the crowd, a shot to the head started the real party.

He had to admit he lingered a little longer that he should have, watching the raging goliath begin to tear his former friends to shreds. Tim made quick work of packing his rifle up, leaving it stowed in the channels. He leaped from the rock face and brandished his SMG and pulled the bolt, fully loaded and ready to go. He stepped over the bodies of those he'd shot by the gate, careful not to get their blood on his boots- not yet anyway. His long strides brought him quickly to the edge of the crowd. A few bandits came at him, and he plied them with bullets to stop them in their tracks. He made quick work of a few others, before setting his sights on the goliath. He'd killed a few of the marauders, and Timothy grinned. He tossed his SMG to the side, arming himself with a pistol and knife instead.

Spinning the knife in his hand as he walked, he artfully dodged a few swinging punches and undercut with his knife to _literally_ disarm his opponent. Leaving the bastard to flounder, Timothy's grin grew wider as he engaged with the raging goliath. His size allowed for the speed required to whirl around the goliath's own whirling arms, making this a balanced fight. In any other case, man-to-man combat with a raging goliath is an immediate death sentence. Timothy could end it quick, but where's the fun in that? He dodged the blows and stabbed at his opponent. Quick jabs and slashes opened flesh and sent viscera flying. Still, the goliath didn't slow. Timothy resorted to using his knife _and_ his pistol. Firing shots and stabbing where he needed to. During the entire fight, he managed to finish off bandits looking to pick him off as he fought. Unfortunately, his clothing was now slick with blood.

The sheer waste of a good outfit was enough to tip his enjoyment over the edge and he finished the goliath off with a slice of his blade to the thing's throat. Normally, he would have stayed to watch the whole spectacle, but he needed to finish the rest of the bandits off. He did just that, and in record time. A quick look at his watch told him he was right on schedule, the Atlas train would be shooting through the town's station in a few minutes. He had to grab the goods and get out.

Coming across the store room, he broke the lock and kicked in the door. His heart fluttered as he stared down at the crates he'd been tracking for weeks. Cracking open the tops, he plucked an old ECHO out of the hoard. This was a rare model, older than the one he'd gotten on Elpis. This model, however, was filled with data from before the fall of Hyperion. Data sent to and from Lynchwood. Data from Nisha. With it, he could backtrack her figure out what really went wrong in Lynchwood that day. It was the beginning he'd been working towards for two years, the first step towards finding her and bringing her home- no matter how many people he had to slice through to do so.

As he stowed the ECHO away, he moved to close the crate when a blast and then stabbing pain told him he'd been shot by someone behind him. Turning, he shoved his blade into the perpetrator's gut and twisted. After a squeal of pain, one look at Timothy's mask, and the blood coating his body, had the marauder staring up at him, "Who are you?"

"The name's Jack, sweetheart," Timothy grinned as he dragged the blade upwards, through the man's torso. Pulling it out, along with the marauder's entrails, Timothy stepped over the body and into the dawn of a new day. Finally, he was headed in the right direction... and it felt _great._


End file.
